Lost
by True Goddess
Summary: After 349 years of being lost Carlie doesn't know where her life is headed. After a century of looking for her brother she finally gave up and tries to find her place in life. But Carlie doesn't know what she wants her life to be now that she has the choice, Carlie decides to go to a quiet town in Alaska. It's their where her existence changes forever.
1. Prologue (Carlisle)

**I obviously don't own twilight. **

**I never write about Carlisle so this is a first for me. Review and tell me what you think.**

**-True Goddess**

* * *

**Prologue **

**Carlisle**

_In all of my years as a vampire, I've always tried my hardest to forget one significant thing of my past. My darling little sister Carlotta Emilia Cullen or Carlie for short. Since Edwards out of the house I let my mind wander to my sweet sister. _

_I always remember the time before I became a vampire clearly for some reason, whenever it has to do with Carlie. I remember when she was born, I waited anxiously to see my new little brother or sister. My father was just as anxious, he was so scared that my mother wouldn't make it. She was awfully sick, and the birth was an emergency. My father's nightmare came true that night, my mother died holding my little sister in her arms. She smiled down at her and kissed her forehead._

_"My little Carlotta."_

_It was the last thing she said before she died. My father was devastated, he couldn't stand to look at Carlie she reminded him too much of our mother. She has the same dark brown hair as our mother and even the same freckles sprinkling across her cheeks. My father couldn't stand the resemblance of his dead wife, he wouldn't care for Carlie he couldn't stand being near her for a moment. She would wail so loudly at night, but he never made an effort to comfort her._

_For the first nights of her life she suffered. I couldn't leave her like that, letting her cry until her throat was raw the next morning. I used to go into the nursery at night and rock her in my arms quieting her down. It was I who changed her diapers, fed her, and comforted her. I was more of a father to Carlie than my father was, but I would never say it to him. I remember when Carlie was young at only five years, I used to think I was a man since I was twelve. _

_I used to tell Carlie to stop trying to play with me because it was too childish. But once I saw the tears filling her eyes I used to always give in. The same when she had nightmares at night she used to tip-toe into my room and jump onto my bed._

_"Lyle, wake up Lyle!"_

_She would whisper into my ear, whenever I wouldn't wake up fast enough she would lift my eyelids back until I woke. _

_"Go away Carlotta."_

_I used to groan whenever she woke me, she always used to listen when I used her full name. But not enough._

_"But Lyle, I had a bad dream."_

_That would always get my attention, I sat up and looked down at her pleading blue eyes. I picked her up and put her onto my lap._

_"Another nightmare huh?"_

_I asked looked looking down at her innocent little face. She would nod her pigtails bouncing back and forth._

_"Carlie their just dreams, they're not real no one can hurt you."_

_She frowned._

_"No one hurted me... Someone hurted you and took me away."  
I smiled at her improper speech but shook my head._

_"That's not going to happen Carlie, I'll fight them off."_

_She smiled a little and picked her up off the bed and carried her back to her room. I laid her onto her bed and kissed her forehead._

_"Alright Carlie go back to sleep. No one will hurt you alright?"_

_She nodded mutely. I got up to leave but she grabbed my hand trying to pull me back._

_"Can you sing to me Lyle?"_

_I frowned, she wouldn't go to sleep until I did. She also knew how much I hated singing but I did anyway/ I sang an old lullaby our mother used to sing to me, she fell asleep sooner than usual. I smiled in relief and blew out the candle at her bedside and went to bed. As Carlie got older, when she was about twelve years old my father began reaching out to her again. He wanted to be there for her, but Carlie was so used to me always being there that she would always come to me when she got hurt or when something was wrong. It's what she was always used to, so it was just natural for her._

_As we got older Carlie began to look more and more like our mother. She was lovely and many men would show their interests in my little sister. But none of them were good enough for her, they thought of her as their property something for them to show off. But I would have none of that, Carlie was sweet and kind. She loved to garden and read, she read more than anything. My father and I would have to take her books away from her just so she would sleep. She was everything to me, Carlie was more than my little sister. She was my best friend, she was more like a daughter than my sister but I loved her so much._

_I remember the night of my death far too well. Carlie was helping pack supplies for my father and I, her dark burls fell over her face as she held her head down. I remember hugging her and kissing her forehead, she looked up at me her eyes wide with tears and sadness._

_"Don't cry Carlie, I'll be back before you know it. I promise I'll take you to that book shop you've been dying to go to, then we'll go through every book until you find your favorite just like we used to."_

_She gave me a small smile and threw herself into my arms._

_"Just please be careful Lyle, I don't know what I would do if anything I happened to you."  
I kissed her forehead and left the house thinking that tomorrow was going to be a great day. But everything was ruined once that vampire bit me. I knew I had to keep Carlie safe by never seeing speaking to her again. But it didn't mean that I wouldn't be able to see her. I saw my father come home and he told her the news. She punched his chest angrily and fell to her knees sobbing into her hands. He knelt down and collected her into his arms rocking her gently and murmuring apologies/_

_I finally saw him care for her, and I was happy that he was, I was glad that she had someone to care for her now. But she shut him out, she was furious with him. _

_"Why should I trust you! You let Carlisle die! You never cared for me when I was little, and now you think that you can take over as my father because Carlisle is gone! You were __**never **__my father, Carlisle was."_

_I watched my father's face crumple at the reality of what she was saying. I felt horrible for my father, he didn't deserve to be shut out that way, and in this time. But I had to admit there was truth to what Carlie was saying, she never felt like a sister. I felt like a father to her not a brother. _

_I watched them attend my funeral, the coffin was filled with my belonging but not my body. Carlie was devastated , she looked bitter. People gave her their condolences but she said nothing in return. She just looked straight ahead at the coffin not bothering to look at anyone. A few months past and I left for a little while and became back to see how she was doing. She looked better she was gardening again and humming a tune, I saw one of her many admirers peeking over the fence murmuring about how beautiful she was._

_As much as it bothered me I realized that she wasn't little Carlie who jumped into my bed in the middle of the night. Carlie's a woman now it's time she lived her life. I left for two years and tried to take my mind off of England. I didn't even notice I was heading towards England until I saw news papers. I saw one that scared me, it was a young woman who died before her wedding night. I froze once is saw the date on the paper. Carlie was supposed to get married. _

_I ran to the house praying that it wasn't true. But once I saw my father and her fiancé both sobbing into their hands. I knew it was true. I ran from my old home and straight into the woods. I screamed and cried my dry sobs. I uprooted trees and threw them as far as I could. I was heartbroken and devastated, I finally understood what she felt, I finally understood loss. Once everyone left from her funeral I went to her body and touched her cold cheek. I kissed her forehead and brushed the hair from her face._

_"I love you Carlie, nothing can change that."_

_I left the room never looking back. I promised myself I would never think of Carlie again, because the pain was just too much. But there's one thing that haunts me every day and ever night since she died, I heard something. Sp quiet that no human would have ever been able to hear it, there was the faintest sound, a sound that hunts me till this very day. I heard a heartbeat, fighting for its life._

* * *

**Reviews make me update faster! **

**~True Goddess **


	2. One (Carlie)

**One**

**Carlie**

The day of my death isn't one I like to remember, but sometimes I just can't let the thoughts fade away. I can't help but feel like I too stupid to see what was going on. I could have prevented it, but I was just so naive, I was blinded by the world my father and brother let me see... It was my own fault I was killed.

_It was over three centuries ago when I died. It was the night before my wedding, I was getting married to such an amazing man. His name was William James Langton, he was a kind and gentle person. He had long black hair that he used to tie into a pony tail and strong features, and these beautiful sea green eyes that seemed to draw you in. He wasn't just handsome, he was extremely intelligent, he had a love for reading like I did. We got along great as friends for sometime but soon I fell in love with him. When he asked for my hand I was elated, it seemed like everything in my life was finally falling into place. My father didn't believe the only thing I was good at was being a waste of space, I wasn't invisible anymore. _

_William and I were blinded by love, we didn't see the ugliness of the world. I had stayed at his sister's home that night before our wedding. It was tradition not to see the bride before the wedding, so we stayed away from each other. I had enjoyed the company of his older sister Margret, she was a kind woman, she looked a lot like William, they had the same dark hair and green eyes. It ran in their family like the blue eyes ran in mine. We retired to bed after having some tea, I slept well until I heard a scream coming from outside. I didn't want to wake Margret so I went outside to investigate myself. _

_I found a woman lying on the ground, blood was rushing from her neck. I kneeled to her level and put her head on my lap smoothing the hair from her face. _

_"It's going to be alright."  
She shook her head, and tried to say something. I tried to quiet her, but she was desperate to get out something._

_"RUN!"_

_She said letting out a loud guttural scream. I heard soft footsteps coming behind me, I started walking back to the house quickly. The footsteps starting getting louder and closer, I broke into a run and ran as fast as my legs would allow. I ran straight into the woods and continued running, I tried tricking my mind into thinking it was like those old times with Carlisle. But my body was defying my calm thoughts, I was trembling in fear tripping over my feet and branches. I growled in frustration but continued running. _

_I tripped over a tree root and stood up coming face to face with a beautiful man. He was about three heads taller than me and had a muscular frame. I stood up and tried not to let my body start trembling in fear, I kept my face straight and didn't show any emotion. _

_"Excuse me sir."_

_I said trying to move past him, he grabbed my arm and I looked up to see him grinning widely._

_"Oh you're not going anywhere."_

_He threw me onto the ground and laughed at my face scrunched with pain. He tore my gown to shreds and smiled down at me seeing the fear on my face. The thing was I tried to move, but he pinned me down._

_"Are you scared dear?"_

_He asked laughing a little. I tried to bit him but he moved out of the way only laughing harder. I fought him viciously, I clawed at his face and punched him in the jaw but all I heard was the sickening break of bone._

_"You are amusing, it's a shame I'm only going to kill you."_

_I was frantic, I didn't want this man to... Well it was something I wanted to do with William. I tried desperately and tried to close my eyes, so I wouldn't have to see what he was doing to me. But he held my eyes open laughing at me. He started shredding more of my clothes but a dark shadow fell over us and threw him aside. I heard growling and yells and then the decapitated head of that monster. _

_I screamed. I got up and tried to run but another man took my arm. He looked sad, like he didn't want to do what he had to. He had this aura of sadness radiating just through his eyes, yet I could care less. I just wanted to go._

_"Let me go! Please!"  
I begged desperate to go back to Margret's house, I just wanted to live. I just wanted to live a full life with William it was all I wanted. He smiled sadly and put his head onto my shoulder._

_"I'm very sorry miss. I just couldn't sit by and let that man have his way with you. But I must also admit your blood calls to me."_

_I tried to pull from his grasp but I was frozen in place. I couldn't control anything anymore, my body wasn't following my commands anymore. It was easy to see he wanted something from me, but it wasn't what I thought. It was something more sinister. _

_He came closer to me and I was screaming so much. But no sound would come out._

_"To keep everyone at peace, I'll make sure no one can hear you scream."_

_He bit into my neck and I felt the pain of his teeth as he drank in my blood greedily. I couldn't even scream from the pain, it was like I was a lifeless doll just letting him take what he wanted from me. I felt faint but something cold began going into my neck._

_"Thank you."_

_He said softly he pushed me gently onto the ground and closed my eyes. I tried to move, I tried to scream but no one could hear me. There was a burning pain spreading throughout my body, and as much as I tried to scream nothing came out. I heard William's cries and I wanted to tell him that I was alright but I couldn't. _

_They said I was __**dead **__but I was screaming! I didn't understand why no one could hear me or why I couldn't move. Then there was the pain it was just so awful, it spread everywhere only getting hotter and hotter by the second. I wanted it to stop desperately, I wasn't focusing on anything that was happening until I heard a voice. I heard __**his **__voice, I haven't heard that voice in two years yet it felt like an eternity. _

_"I love you Carlie, nothing can change that."_

_I heard his footsteps as he started leaving the room._

_"CARLISLE! NO CARLISLE COME BACK! PLEASE CARLISLE!"  
I had thought that Carlisle truly wasn't dead, that maybe he was captured by one of those cults and now they set him free. I thought that maybe for some miraculous turn of events my brother lived. After the burning subsided I could open my eyes finally. I was in darkness, and there was a burning in my throat. It almost as bad... no just as bad as the burning that made me what I am today. _

_I broke out of my coffin and ran straight into the woods. I was driven by thirst, I attacked the closest thing to me that had blood. I didn't even realize I drank an animal's blood until I threw it's carcass at my feet. I was shocked beyond belief and scared I didn't know what was happening to me or what to do. I wiped at the blood from my face and looked down at my black dress. It was covered in the animals blood, I was a monster. The thought of Carlisle was pushed from my mind, I was driven by thirst. _

_I ran as fast as I could, fascinated by this newfound speed. I stayed away from humans as much as I could, but I was lonely. I missed William desperately and even my father. I went back to England and kept a scarf over my face so no one would recognize me. I made the mistake of visiting William, I saw him with another woman instead. He didn't even seem sad that I was dead. I realized that it was three months since I was dead. But it still hurt me to realize that he moved on so fast. _

_I knew it was wrong to do what I did, but I was just so angry I had to. Once the woman left for the night, I changed into a black dress and snuck into his house._

_"Will."_

_I whispered softly, I was holding my breath so I wouldn't be too tempted by his blood. His eyes shot opened and he gasped when he saw me._

_"Carlie...Carlotta what in the world?"_

_I smiled at him, I knew that my new look was startling him. I knew that he must of thought it was a dream. _

_"I missed you Will, how could you do this to me? Didn't you love me?"_

_I saw he was about to cry but I let him. I didn't care, I wanted him to feel the pain I was feeling when I saw him with someone else. _

_"I did love you Carlie, but it's time I moved on. I can't wait on you forever, your gone Carlie..."_

_I shook my head I felt for the first time like I was going to cry but I couldn't. I also was driving myself crazy from the smell of his blood. I turned around and walked away, he was right. In his eyes I was gone, I was so used to being invisible by my father that being seen was just far more worse. I left England after that, I didn't want to remind myself of what I lost._

_I moved to the new world and I just stayed low. I didn't bring much attention to myself, and posed as a wealthy widow. It worked for years, once the influenza broke out they needed volunteers. I decided to help and there a heard the worse news in centuries._

_"You remind me of a man who worked here a few years back."_

_I cocked my head to the side but continued to listen._

_"Who might that be sir?"_

_He smiled._

_"Carlisle Cullen, he even had the same eye shade as you."  
I froze, Carlisle... My sweet brother Carlisle, after all of that time was alive. I was furious and elated at the same time. How could he leave me like that! How could he just leave me in that coffin burning? I know there's nothing he could have done to make it stop. But it would have been good to have company for the first few centuries. He left me all alone... again, but this time in a time when I needed him most. _

_I was so angry, I didn't want to find Carlisle. I decided to let him think I was dead, I moved back to England after that and I stayed there. I devoted all of my time into reading and studying, learning new languages and instruments. I learned over twenty instruments, perfected six languages, and even graduated from college fourteen times. But after centuries of being alone, I never realized how invisible I was. _

_It was in the late 1900's that I realized it was my gift. I ran into some vampires over the years and all thought I was crazy by my way of life. I was talking to a woman from a few years back who I helped after she was changed. She never gave into the vegetarian lifestyle but she used her gift to heal them after she fed off of them. I don't even remember what our fight was about but I got so angry I didn't know what happened. One minute her hands were wrapped around my throat and the next she was screaming for me to show myself. _

_But I was directly in front of her. I waved my hand in front of her face but she didn't seem to react at all, she couldn't even smell my scent. She thought I must have left and she just left my home. After she left I became visible again, I didn't understand it at first. But after a while it made sense. Ever since I was a little girl, I learned to be invisible around my father. I was an expert at blending in and not being seen. Now I can use it to my advantage, it took years to be able to make small things invisible with me. But as I got better I could stay visible and make objects or other people invisible. I could even just mask their scent alone, that they didn't have to be invisible. _

_It was pretty helpful over the years. But after a century of living such a boring life, I realized it was time I did something. It was time I grew up and faced what I've been afraid of ever since I found out about Carlisle decades ago. It's time I found Carlisle, and stopped hiding._

But I didn't continue on the search. It was time I came to terms on what happened to me, I knew that he found peace to what happened to me, and it was time I did too. I couldn't let myself just barge into his life now that everything is going so well for him. So I decided to stay away, I decided to stay dead. I moved to a small town in Alaska and went back and forth for a few decades, and everything was good.

Until Carlisle came that is.

* * *

**A.N.**

**Thanks to these awesome people for reviewing.**

**taylorgrimsley.14- **Glad you liked the first chapter, and hope how Carlie got bitten makes sense.

**fari30- **Yea the ending took me forever to make it like an amazing cliff hanger, and I was like FINALLY IT'S ALMOST PERFECT! None of my work is perfect but someday I hope it can get there. Anyway thank you for reviewing!

**AshleighRebekah- **Thanks for reviewing!

**Thank you all for reviewing and I hope you'll tell me what you think about this chapter. **

**Thanks so much,**

**-True Goddess**


	3. Two (Carlie and Carlisle)

**Trying to update a lot today, so thanks to my guest reviewer and ****AshleighRebekah for reviewing you guys are amazing! **

**Warning: There will be a point of view change half way through the chapter, so sorry if you hate changes like that.**

* * *

**Two**

**Carlisle**

Forks, Washington.

It has changed our lives significantly, finally my son. Finally Edward has found someone worthy of him, someone who fits his old soul perfectly. Edward has truly found his soul mate and I couldn't be happier for him. We fought more times than I had in my years, we experienced true fear when Bella was carrying Renesmee. Then joy, once we realized our lives would be changed forever by our beautiful Renesmee. But at last it has come to a time where we must leave Forks. It's been over seven years since the Volturi has visited us, and the questions already have begun. It is time for us to leave Forks for good, until no one can remember the Cullen family. We had been coming and going for years now because Bella was reluctant, which made Edward reluctant as well. But we all knew that it was impossible for us to stay any longer than we had.

We decided to move to Alaska and Jacob of course came along because he couldn't leave Renesmee, Seth decided to stay because of his mother and same with Leah. Only Embry agreed to join Jacob, he claimed that he wanted to find himself. I was glad that we would have the company of the wolves, we owed them greatly from our time here. Finding a home in Alaska was simple and the hunting was excellent, there was a variety that Emmet would enjoy hunting the bears, there were moose which I had a feeling Bella wouldn't like very much, Lynx, Mountain Lion much to Edward's delight, Wolves which Jacob wasn't too comfortable with, and plenty of others. I knew my family would be comfortable here, but something was calling me to the small town in Alaska. I just couldn't explain what it is, but it's just something strong. We lived about an hour away from the nearest town in total seclusion, we had been coming back and forth from Forks building or home and we could be free here since no one would be around for miles.

The next week I began my new job at the towns hospital. Since the resemblance between Bella and Edward was far too great we decided to let Renesmee stay home with Esme and Rosalie. That left the rest of the children to school. It seemed to be going well for them until they said there was another vampire at the school. I had walked in at about two in the morning and everyone was having a deep discussion. "What is it?" I asked expecting the worse but Edward reassured me with a friendly smile. "Nothing's wrong Carlisle, I met a vampire in my science class. She's also a vegetarian." I smiled at the thought of our diet. "Well I hope we aren't making her feel uncomfortable." But that night my mind continued to wonder back to that vampire, and I couldn't understand why.

**Carlie**

I didn't want to freak out when Edward Cullen walked into my classroom. Thankfully our teacher didn't want to point out we had the exact same last name much to my relief. The only problem was I had the only empty seat in the class, and my thoughts were racing. I took in deep unneeded breaths and cleared my mind like I usually did when I did yoga in the mornings. He sat next to me and I smiled kindly before pushing the microscope towards him. "How many times have you gone through this?" I asked smiling a little, he laughed softly. "More than I can count." I laughed at that and wrote down all of the answers making sure to put one understandable mistake. He rolled his eyes at my work and wrote his down getting every question correct. I snorted in response. "I try to seem normal." He laughed a little bit but shrugged and pretended to be continuing the work even though we finished right when it started. "How long have you been living in the area?" He asked me with genuine curiosity. I smiled at that recalling my peaceful years that were now just about to end. I was going to leave that night and not return to Alaska until I was sure that Carlisle wouldn't be here. " Over sixty years, I can't really remember a time before Alaska. It fits us actually it's an excuse to be so pale." He laughed at that and nodded. "It is beautiful here, and such a quiet town." I snorted at his comment.

"Should have seen it in the 1960's, this town has grown remarkably. It seems small but to me it's so big." He smiled at that and we talked about our travels, but not about our lives before the change thankfully. He talked about his mate so highly it was rather sweet. He opened up so easily to me, which I found rather strange. "I'm sorry, I'm not usually like this. You remind me of someone... You remind me of Carlisle he changed me. He's always someone I can be so open with you remind me of him a lot." I laughed a little too shrilly and stood up a little too fast. The bell rang just in time and I excused myself as politely as I could before making a sprint to my car.

I drove as fast as I could back to my home packing a few of my books before making a run into the woods. I got out of town before I slowed down just strolling in the woods and hunting a bit. The thrill of the kill, I can't ignore how much I enjoy it. I enjoy slipping away from who I am just for a second to be something else entirely. I give in to my instincts and just let the blood drive me into something else, I run throughout the woods chasing the mountain lion and jumping over it and biting into its neck the warm liquid runs down my throat quenching the never ending fire burning at the back of my throat. I throw the carcass at my feet now satisfied. I ran back to my things and continued running until a scent hit my nose, it was such a strange and very repelling. I tried to ignore it but it only got worse the farther I got, I opened my pack and pulled out a very old cloak that I had back from my days in England. I put it on and put the hood over my head trying to mask the scent. What I didn't know was how threatening I looked to the Cullen coven.

I was walking and accidentally stumbled to their house. I cursed mentally just for a vampire to tackle me to the ground digging their knees into my back. I rolled onto my back and kicked them hard in the stomach. But the man only put his arm to my throat and snarled at me, I hissed at him and he looked surprised by my eye color. "Aren't you Volturi?" I shook my head fiercely because of his beefy hand on my mouth. He picked me up and pinned my arms behind my back and held me in a headlock. "Just to be sure, I'll take you to Carlisle." I froze and thrashed against him fiercely, he tried to hold me still but I continued to fight him. I was too scared for my powers to work, I hoped he would smack me or make me mad in any way. I tried to fuel a rage so my power would work, but so far nothing would come.

I wanted nothing more than to leave Carlisle in piece and it had to be ruined by this boy! Physically he likely was older than me but I was far older than him, just the way he carried himself with such arrogance it lead me to think he was far younger than me. He dragged me into the house and threw me through the door way, I growled in outrage and stood up pushing myself off the floor. I heard a soft voice and some shocked faces. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" _Edward it's me. _I pleaded I kept my head down and said nothing. I felt a hand on my shoulder and by the scent I knew it was Edward. "She's a friend Carlisle, it's okay why don't you introduce yourself. We didn't mean you any hard Emmet thought you were part of the Volturi." I refused to look up, I wouldn't. _Please Edward, I have a past with Carlisle... I can't let him see me, if you want him to stay at peace let me go. _"Show yourself!" I gruff voice yelled from a corner I looked up slightly to see him standing protectively in front of a beautiful woman. She looked to be about eighteen and she was absolutely lovely.

I sighed knowing there was no way past it, I lifted my head and pulled back my hood and looked into my brothers eyes for the first time in over 3 centuries. "I've missed you Lyle, I've missed you so much."


	4. Three (Carlie and Carlisle)

**First I would like to apologize for the long time between updates, I've been really busy. But now that the school year is coming to a close more time to write! Thanks to these fantastic people for reviewing! **

**corticarte apa lagranges****- **Pretty shocking I know, thanks for reviewing!

**AshleighRebekah- **Thank you for reviewing for every chapter that means a lot me!

**So this chapter will also have changing point of views, sorry if that bothers you.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Carlisle**

"I've missed you Lyle, I've missed you so much."

At loss of words? No that would be much too simple to explain what I felt in that moment. From the look on her face, the look of guilt I could tell she knew. She knew I was alive, yet she didn't bother to find me, she didn't bother to lift the grief that was weighing heavy on my soul for centuries. Yet at the same time I felt happiness, a happiness I had not felt in decades. It was that same joy that I felt when Esme agreed to be my wife for an eternity, it was that same joy of realizing Edward had finally found someone worthy of him. It was an unbelievable joy, a sense of completeness that filled me. But at the same time I felt anger and betrayal from her secretiveness, a longing for understanding. I didn't know what to do or what to feel about seeing Carlie again.

My sweet innocent lovely Carlie. She looked the very same the day she died, her face pale yet still lovely. Her hair still in there pretty dark brown curls framing her lovely face, her eyes now gold still held a gentleness and intelligence. Her nose was still cute and button-like as our mothers, her smile was still lovely and dimpled. Then her freckles, they were supposed to have burned away with the venom, but they did not.

Strange yet unique, perfectly suiting her personality. I couldn't move, I was frozen in place just staring at the being in front of me. The one that looked so much like my little sister, like my sweet Carlotta. Yet the last emotion, the one I am embarrassed to even admit feeling, is fear. I fear how has my Carlie changed over the centuries, how did she deal with the change, the pain of the thirst. The thrill of the kill, I fear that Carlie is no longer my little sister, but has become something else entirely.

I tore my eyes away from her and looked towards Esme, she nodded in understanding and I smiled at my wonderful wife always being able to read me, unlike Edward she doesn't need a power. I took one last look at Carlie and then I ran.

**Carlie**

What have I done? I tore the coat off and threw it back into my bag not meeting eyes with any of them. I kept my head down not meeting eyes with anyone, I felt like a little speck of dirt on my brother's clean reputation with his family. I was a speck they wanted to get rid of, "Maybe you should leave." The gruff voice said again, I looked up at him still standing protectively over the girl. She just rolled her eyes and pushed past him, "Give it a rest Jacob, she's my great-aunt in a way. Besides I doubt you've come to hurt us." I nodded still not daring to say anything, I was afraid to do so.

Esme smiled at me kindly and held her hand out to me, "I believe Carlie and I have things to discuss Renesmee. Right now ,it is you and me Carlie." I nodded liking the idea of that better, I took her hand hesitantly and she smiled before leading me out the back door. She released my hand and we ran, we ran to Canada. A safe distance from the rest of the Cullen's, it felt funny thinking of them as _the Cullen's _when none of them are true Cullen's to the exception of Esme of course.

I looked towards Esme and she smiled at me kindly. "I cannot lie and say I am not surprised. I am slightly hurt that Carlisle didn't trust me enough to tell me about you, to share such a significant part of his past. Yet at the same time, I understand how hard it must have been for him. Losing the only person in the world that truly mattered to him, not being able to protect you when he should have been." I nodded at what she was saying, there was truth in her words. "I'm sorry Esme, I didn't mean to trespass on the life you and Carlisle have made. It's why I stayed away for so long, why I stayed so _invisible_." I laughed to myself and she looked confused. "Esme, I think I should share with you everything Carlisle has not."

So we sat and I told her of my past, the times Carlisle and I shared, his death, dealing with the loss, my fiancé, my father, my death. We laughed at the good memories and she held my hand threw the tough ones, in about five hours I told her of everything that had happened. Then she shared with me, her life, meeting my brother for the first time, her horrid husband, her son, my brother for the second time, Edward, the life she had with my brother and Edward and as the rest of _"The Cullen Clan", _came to be.

She talked about Bella, Edwards mate which he talked so highly about, and their child Renesmee. I smiled at her middle name, my brother and Bella's father names combined turned into mine. We talked for the rest of the day, yet it seemed like minutes. We then went back to the house laughing and reminiscing together, as she opened the door I stiffened seeing Carisle. Esme enters first and kisses my brother before whispering something into his ear, he smiles and nods before she leaves. We stand staring at each other not saying anything for a few moments until Carlisle breaks the silence.

"Don't act like a stranger Carlie." He said smiling before pulling me to his chest, I took in my brothers scent and smiled. I finally had my brother back, I finally had back the man who raised me, my first best friend. My brother. I sobbed into his chest and apologized over and over again but he quieted me smiling his gentle smile. "Don't cry little sister. I shouldn't have been so selfish wanting you to find me, the change is awful your thirst must have been horrible. Then me, I haunted you I was the past that you could have left behind and you did. You wanted me live in peace but Carlie, it was torture thinking of you dead. I love you little sister and if you were truly dead, it would have haunted me for eternity either way."

I chocked back a sob and he held me again, it was like when he comforted me after nightmares. He was just there , and it felt so good to be near someone who finally understood me. "I'm sorry Carlisle, I'll make it up to you for this." He smiled and shook his head, "There is no need Carlie, but first. I think it's time you've met your family." I looked at him confused and he smiled, "Do you truly think I'd leave my little sister as a nomad? You are _**my family **_Carlie, this is your family too." He lead me into the living room to where my family was waiting. For the first time in centuries I've finally earned the companionship and more, I know have a family.


End file.
